Ways to annoy the Bleach Crew
by Bleach Hui
Summary: One should know that taking Sake from Shunsui was not a good idea. And know our straw hat captain is out writing ways to harass the Bleach crew!


**This is my first ever fan fiction that I have ever writen in my Whole Short Life (Partly because I'm still young...)So be nice~ Please? No pairings ,No 'lemons' .Don't like don't read..And sorry for my grammar (Cause where I came from , chinese is the universal language)**

Desclaimer:I do not own this awesome toy box...I'm just playing with the toys in it aka Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo...and yes I stole this creative desclaimer

10 Ways To Get Yourself killed by Annoy The Bleach Crew

_Shunsui was bored one day and he couldn't drink Sake because Nanao took it all away and made him do paper work if he wanted it back .So,he started writing a list on how to piss some of the Bleach Crew!And this is the list!wulala!(Not that I'd ever do any of this, *wistels suspicously*)_

Rukia

1. Tell her that Ichigo spies on her every night and holds a mirror under her mouth to "make sure the midget was breathing"

2. Release a thousand Chappy Bunnies and tell her that if she dosen't catch them all soon Ichigo will get them

3. Pretend to spill hot choclate on her wedding dress and run for your life!

4. Tell her to watch "Kudjo"; then make Ichigo scare her; watch the fun

5. Tell her that the anime character Chappy sucks and run for your life!

6. Tell her to sing the Chromatic scale as fast as she can; watch how many times she gets tounge-tied

7. Say that Orihime and Ichigo is a better couple than her and Ichigo

8. Show her fan websites...espically hentais and yaoi of Ichigo and Byakuya

9. Find episodes and screen caps and tell her that someone's spying on her

10. Tell her that she reminds you of Alice Cullen and ask her to bite Ichigo ^^"

Ichigo

1. Undress in front of him (if you're a guy do it anyway)

2. Release a thousand Chappys in his house

3. Paint a Chappy on his door

4. Tell him that Renji is better with Rukia than he is

5. Make him give you a piggy back ride (If you're not a kid do it anyway)

6. Tell him he made Rukia cry

7. Die is hair black

8. Call him "Kian 2"

9. Call him Strawberry

10. Cover him in wipped cream or Choclate and strawberries, lick him clean and tell him you thought he was a desert

Renji

1. Tell him Ichigo is better in every way

2. Dangle a bannana in front of him and call "Here Monkey Boy!"

3. Dye his underwear pink

4. Tell him chicks dig flower tattoos...watch the fun

5. Tell him his hair would look better like Ichigo's (colour included)

6. Tell him he needs to loose weight

7. Train a puppy to follow him around and tell him that if he hurst the puppy Rukia will kill him

8. Unleash the fangirls

9. Make him do the Criss Angel Prison Escape in front of a hundred loyals

10. Tell him the "Macerana" is the coolest dance ever

Orihime

1. Show her IchiRuki hentai

2. Show her as much IchiRuki stuff as possible

3. Lie and say that IchiHime won...

4...Then tell her that that's a bad joke

5. Ask her to drive and watch her crash Isshin's car

6. Come at her with a pair of hedge clippers and a hat

7. Ask if she's 3rd in the class why can't she see that IchiRuki is cannon

8. Give her sugar

9. Tear apart her house

10. Make her watch "Romeo And Juliet" ask her if she wants to be Juliet

Uryuu

1. Fill his room with buttons

2. Repeat the word "haphazard" as much as you can

3. Tell him Shinigamis are better

4. Tell him "Quincy Pride" is stupid

5. Dye his clothes black

6. Shoot him in the butt with an arrow...

7. ...Tell him you're his long lost sister and you missed (if your a guy do it anyway)

8. Take his sewing kit

9. Tell Kon that Uryuu has a nice dress for him...

10. ...Watch him destroy the house

Kukaku

Do anything and it will annoy her (hides under bed)

Kisuke

1. Kill his hat

2. Call him a "Shinigami Wannabe"

3. Hide his cane

4. Tell him that Ichigo is not amused

5. Get mad and tell him to go poke a Strawberry (Ichigo)

6. Make him watch reality TV for a week straight

7. Take his hat when he isn't looking...

8...RUN!

9. Call him a mad scientist

10. Ask him were his lab is

Yoruichi

1. Give her cat toys

2. Wen you're mad at her spray her with water

3. Meow at her

4. Call "Here Kitty! Kitty!"

5. Call her slow

6. Give her a toy cat

7. Unleash a bunch of mad dogs...

8...While she's in her cat form

9. Call her Scientest's Assistant

10. Give her a bunch of strawberries and milk

Soi Fon

1. Remind her that Yoruichi is better in every way

2. Tell her that she reminds you of a hornet

3. Remind her that she was wrong

4. Pull on one of the rings in her hair ...

5. ...and ask if it was an ear ring gone wrong

6. Ask her to play tag...

7. ...Make a bet that you can win...

8...And pretend to be Edward Cullen

9. Buy a stuffed black cat and play keep away with it

10. Remind her that Yoruichi left her for Kiuske

Izuru

1. Put on a captin's haori and call him "Izuru"

2. Remind him of Gin Ichimaru in every way possible

3. Call him "Scaredy Cat"

4. Laugh at him

5. Make him do your paper work

6. Make him get a foot masage (refer to Shinigami Cup Golden)

7. Ask if he'll date you (if you're a guy do it anyway)

8. Sing loudly and challenge him to get mad at you...

9...When he dosen't call him a sissy

10. Call him Sodapop ("The Outsiders" reference)

Momo

1. Remind her of Aizen

2. Show her superman movies and ask if she is reminded of anything

3. Shoot her with watermelon seeds

4. Call her "Bed Weter Momo"

5. Call her a puppet

6. Call her a sidekick

7. Remind her that she was used

8. Ask if Toshiro has forgiven her

9. Remind her that he is no longer "captain" Aizen

10. Call her childish

Byakuya

1. Call his hair things "hair noodles"

2. Lick him

3. Call him a bad brother

4. Wistle loudly and yell, "Nice Bod!" in his ear (if you're a guy do it anyway)

5. Steal his clothes and take pictures

6. Cut off his hair

7. Steal his sword and burry it

8. Write "Flower Power" on him and everything he owns

9. Tell him that Ichigo and Rukia are dating

10. Tell him you're his long lost child and hug him tightly

Shuhei

1. Tell him that he should use some "prefer on" on his scars

2. Ask if he was aiming for a Cancer simble and point to his 69 tattoo

3. Tell him he stole Kian's hair

4. Make him model for a magazine

5. Ask him how the sixties are treating him

6. Ask him if he ever suspected Tousen of treason

7. Wen he says "no" ask if he's blind or stupid

8. Take his shirt

9. Ask if he and Izuru are brothers

10. Make him get a foot masage

Toshiro

1. Make him skip his paperwork

2. Call him a child in every way possible

3. Try not to call him Hitsugaya taicho at every way possible although he gave a death glare(like calling him Shiro-chan or Midget)

4. Take his sword and tell him that kids shouldn't play with sharp objects

5. Give him candy

6. Dye his hair pink

7. Tell him that Yachiru is behind him...

8...When he turns...kick his ass and run for you life!(Seriously , or you'll become an icycle for an hour)

9. Show him his credit card bills

10. Tell him it's his fault that he didn't protect Momo

Rangiku

1. Tell her that she and Ichigo look alike

2. Ask if she likes cats (kinda an inside joke)

3. Tell her Izuru and Shuhei want to go drinking with her...

4. ...Don't tell her that all three of them are supposed to be on an aisgnment

5. Make Uryuu sew her shirt shut

6. Ask how much make up she's wearing

7. Tell her to hide her recepts and un-done papperwork under a plant...

8. ...tell Toshiro exactly were it is

9. Show her this website

10. When she's drunk tell her to dance, tape record it, and use it as blackmail

Kenpachi

1. Tell him that you won't fight him

2. Tell him that Ichigo said that he'll never fight again

3. Take his sword

4. Leap up and cut his bells off

5. Write "Please don't hurt me" on his haori ('cause "kick me" won't work, no one'll do it)

6. Burn his clothes and replace them with dresses

7. Tell him swords are stupid

8. Laugh at him

9. Call him "Mr. Muscels"

10. Tell him you wuv him (if you're a guy do it anyway)

Yachiru

Let's face it, you couldn't annoy her if you tried -_- (unless you bothered her during Kenny's fight)

Ikkaku

1. Take his sword

2. Call him "Baldy"

3. Call him "Cue Ball"

4. Spit on his head'

5. Purposely "mistake" him for the moon

6. Point and laugh at him

7. Try to wipe off his eye make up

8. Tell him that his lucky dance is stupid

9. Call him weak

10. Bite his head and say that you thought it was a big shiny jaw breaker

Yumichka

1. Tell him that he isn't pretty

2. Tell him that saying weather something is beautiful or not is ugly

3. Blow his hair into an afro (again)

4. Try to pluck his weird eye lashes

5. Tell squad 11 about his sword's ability

6. Put oil in his bath water

7. Tell him he screams like a girl

8. Poke him

9. Draw on him

10. Make him cry

AND THE BEST WAY TO ANNOY ALL THE BLAECH CHARACTERS ARE TO...

Release the fangirls/fanboys!


End file.
